Abandonment Issues
by SlashtasticFangirl
Summary: When Gaz is out clubbing, the last Irken she expects to see shows up and tries to mend their broken past. But will Gaz let her? TAGR/GATR. Rated for language and mild sexual content.


The music in the club boomed, rendering all attempts at conversation and thought impossible. Instead, everyone who was there was a slave to the beat, incapable of doing anything but grind and sway and dance. Around the center of the dance floor, a girl with bright purple hair and an even brighter wit swayed her hips to the rhythm effortlessly. She smirked as she danced; she knew she looked good, with her spiked boots, fishnets, and tight black dress. She'd already had several men offer to take her home that night, but she politely told them all to fuck off, she was a lesbian. So for the moment, she danced alone, hoping that some beautiful woman would come and rid her of her loneliness. She certainly wasn't expecting a ghost from her past to show up.

It was nearly midnight when she felt a pair of lithe hand smooth over her waist and pull her closer. Although it was a bit hard to see through the flashing lights, Gaz would know the feel of those pale hands anywhere. "You," she whispered, turning to see the girl who had walked out of her life twice. There stood Tak in all her disguised Irken glory. Her hair was a deep blue, her eyes pale violet, and her scantily clad body . . . Well, let's just say that she hit puberty late, but pulled it off damn well now. Gaz had to tell herself not to drool; after all, she was still mad about how Tak left her alone in high school. Frowning at the memory, Gaz whipped her arm back to slap the Irken warrior, but paused when she saw the look on Tak's face. She was completely composed, eyes closed and awaiting the strike to come. It was for that reason that Gaz lowered her arm.

"Dammit, Tak," the human growled, and she noticed the Irken's mouth twitch into a sly grin. Tak didn't say anything back; the music was too loud for Gaz to hear her. But having antennae had its advantages, including heightened hearing. Essentially, she could hear Gaz, but Gaz couldn't hear Tak.

"Doesn't this music bother you?" Gaz griped, trying to refrain from asking the alien a hundred questions at once.

Tak shook her head, then decided that that was a good motion and began to move her body side to side to the music. The human rolled her eyes but began to join in, rolling her hips side to side as her hands weaved patterns in the air. Her breathe caught when Tak suddenly leaned into her, pale fingers brushing against her thigh.

"C-cut it out!" Gaz hissed, but Tak just winked saucily back and continued to dance, her increasingly energetic movements pulling her bandage-style dress to and fro to reveal more cleavage here and more stomach there. Groaning in frustration, Gaz knew she wasn't gonna get anywhere if Tak kept up that sexy-as-fuck dancing for long. "Look, I'm still really pissed off at you," Gaz growled. The alien cocked her eyebrow and showed that she was listening.

"When you came back to Earth for the second time, you were broken and scared because the Tallests had thrown you away. _I _took you in, _I _kept Zim off your back, and _I _loved you . . . certainly more than anyone else ever had," Gaz said firmly. "But then you just . . . Left me here. Oh, sure, I got your message about the 'ensuing galactic threat' that you just had to go and fight. But that's the thing; you DIDN'T have to fight. You fucking abandoned me when we were so happy, when all I had ever done was care for you! I- I still can't believe you did that!" she cried, shoving Tak away from her body as tears began to sting her eyes.

The Irken closed her eyes briefly, sighed, and then pulled Gaz into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," she whispered into her ear, not even sure if her words were being heard. "I am so sorry. I know that two years was a long time but I . . . I couldn't resist the opportunity to prove myself. I thought that . . . That if I fought well enough on the side of my race, that the Tallests would see fit to take me back. And then I could lead my people, and have you by my side, and maybe we'd become the next Tallests; we never were as short as that half-wit Zim. I see now the error of my judgment. I needn't have acceptance from the Tallests or from my race; I only need it from you. Because I love you, Gaz," Tak said reverently, brushing back stray pieces of purple hair and tears from the other's cheeks.

The human met Tak's eyes with a guarded expression, before she muttered "Ah, fuck it," and leaned in to kiss the other woman. Their lips crashed together, fervently trying to erase the pain of the past with the pleasure of the present. They danced as they kissed, grinding their bodies against each other as their tongues intertwined. Tak broke the kiss to bite Gaz's ear, and Gaz returned the favor by nipping her neck. It was around this time that they realized dancing was no longer on their minds.

"Your place or mine?" Tak yelled over the music.

Gaz snorted. "Like you even have a place on Earth?"

Tak grinned, her zipper-like Irken smile intimidating nearby dancers and turning on Gaz. "Well, I do have a spaceship hovering in back-"

The purple haired one cut her off with a deep kiss. "Then lets go!" she grouched, pulling on the Irken. Tak chuckled and eagerly led the way to her ship; it had been too long.


End file.
